In 2001, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) designated a large contiguous block of 7 GHz bandwidth for communications in the 57 GHz to 64 GHz spectrum. This frequency band may be used by the spectrum users on an unlicensed basis, that is, the spectrum is accessible to anyone, subject to certain basic, technical restrictions such as maximum transmission power and certain coexistence mechanisms. The communications taking place in this band are often referred to as ‘60 GHz communications’. With respect to the accessibility of this part of the spectrum, 60 GHz communications is similar to other forms of unlicensed spectrum use, for example Wireless LANs or Bluetooth in the 2.4 GHz ISM bands. However, communications at 60 GHz may be significantly different in aspects other than accessibility. For example, 60 GHz signals may provide markedly different communications channel and propagation characteristics, not least due to the fact that 60 GHz radiation is partly absorbed by oxygen in the air, leading to higher attenuation with distance. On the other hand, since a very large bandwidth of 7 GHz is available, very high data rates may be achieved. Among the applications for 60 GHz communications are wireless personal area networks, wireless high-definition television signal, for example from a set top box to a display, or Point-to-Point links.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.